Pursuit of Happiness
by forsaken2003
Summary: Xander has feelings for Spike. (Vague sorry!)


Title: Pursuit of Happiness  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Xander has feelings for Spike. (Vague sorry!)  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5. No Anya and Spike does not love Buffy.  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Spander Ficathon 2015- Prompt by **Lusciousxander** \- Xander has unrequited feelings for Spike. The season is up to you. Also, it's up to you whether Spike returns Xander's feelings eventually or not.

Xander walked into Spikes crypt after knocking. "What are you up to?"

Spike rolled his eyes. He was watching _Jerry Springer_. "I'm doing bloody water aerobics what does it look like I'm doing, you twit!"

"Haven't had any caffeine yet, huh?" Xander said while holding out a cup of coffee. "Which is weird cause Angel never really needed the caffeine. At least I never saw him drink coffee. Though the only time I really saw him was when the world was ending." He shrugged when he finished babbling.

Spike snatched the coffee cup from Xander and went back to his show. Five minutes passed and Xander was still standing there like an idiot. "What do you want, whelp?" Before taking a sip of his coffee. How did the boy know he liked extra sugar in his coffee?

"I want you to go out with me," Xander blurted out.

Somehow the coffee ended up coming out of Spike's nose. Spike glared up at Xander. "Bugger off!" He said as wiped the coffee from his face with his shirt. It was his favorite one too!

Xander was persistent. "Come on it'll be fun. I know all the best hang outs in town."

"Other than the Bronze and the Expresso Pump?" Spike asked with a raise of the eyebrow.

"Yup! There is this great cove at the lake. It's only a thirty minute drive," Xander said with a smile. "It's absolutely gorgeous as night."

Spike suddenly realized that Xander was being serious. He was actually asking Spike out on a date it wasn't a joke. "No."

"Why not? It would be fun. We could have a picnic and go swimming. Swimming trunks completely optional!" Xander grinned.

"I do not date the living," Spike replied and went back to Jerry.

Xander scoffed. "That's a stupid reason." He was ignored. "Fine, I'll let you get back to your show. I'm not giving up though!"

Spike waved him off without another glance. When Xander was gone Spike muttered, "idiot."

The Next Day:

Xander knocked on the door to the crypt. He heard a muffled 'bugger off'. He accepted that as an invite. "Hey, Spike!"

Spike sighed as he searched his duster for his cigarettes. "What do you want?"

"Give you these," Xander replied and held out a brand new pack of Morley cigarettes.

Confused Spike accepted the pack. "How did you know I was out?"

"Last night at the Magic Box you said that were going to need to pick up," Xander answered.

"I figured the slayer was the only one who heard me when she told me no one gave a shit." Spike ripped open the plastic off. "Why are you doing this?"

"I told you. I want you to go out with me," Xander said with a smile.

Spike lit a cigarette as he stared at Xander. This made absolutely no sense. "Why? I thought you hated me?"

"I did. A lot. Like so much I wanted you dead," Xander confirmed.

Now Spike was even more confused. "Then why the bloody hell are you asking me out on a date?"

"Because of what you did last week," Xander responded.

Spike shook his head. "What exactly did I do last week?"

"You protected Willow. You knocked her out of the way of the squishy tentacle demon. I saw you grab your head because your chip went off but that didn't stop you from making sure it didn't get anywhere near her," Xander said.

"That had nothing to do with Red. I was just looking forward to beating the bugger. She just got in the way," Spike answered.

Xander shook his head. "I saw after you killed it that you paid attention when Tara was asking Willow if she was all right. And how you looked relieved when she said she was all right. It was hard for me to believe that not all vampires are the same. That they couldn't care about anyone. But that's not true, is it? Some vampires can. Angel doesn't count because of the soul. But you… you do."

"Thanks for the smokes," Spike said. "You can show yourself to the door."

"Does that mean no to the date?" Xander asked as he watched Spike walk away from him.

Spike didn't answer.

Nobody saw Spike for a week. Buffy and Riley were happy, and the others didn't really care. No one except Xander. So once again Xander ended up at Spike's crypt. This time with a six pack of beer and a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"Why haven't you been coming around?" Xander asked when he pushed open the door. He didn't bother to knock because he got the feeling Spike wouldn't answer. "We've missed you."

Spike scoffed and avoided eye contact. Xander was starting to make him uncomfortable with all this attention. Instead he stared at his T.V. _Passions_ was on.

"Okay, I've missed you," Xander confessed.

"I don't understand why." Spike stood up from his chair. "Because I didn't let your little friend die?" Spike made his way over to Xander getting in his face. "So what now you're obsessed with me? I don't take to well with stalkers," he threatened. "If I didn't have this bloody chip in my head I'd bath all of your blood!""

Xander didn't back down. "Not all of our blood. Not Willow's or Tara's. Not because you necessarily like them though I think you do but because of their love for each other. You look at them and it makes you wonder why you don't have it. And you try to dissect in your mind why some seem worthy of it but others aren't," Xander said softly. "And I'm not stalking you. I'm wooing you."

Spike turned his head away. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because I wonder the same damn thing every time I see them together. It was like they were made for each other. Buffy and Riley aren't made for each other you can see it when you watch them. You can see the doubt in both of their eyes. Willow and Tara don't have that. They don't have a fear of what they have for each other." Xander used his hand to make Spike look at him again. "I'd like to know what it feels like."

"And you'd think that you'd feel that with me?" Spike questioned.

Xander bit his lip. "I know that I feel something for you. And that I'd be stupid to not to try to pursue it." He backed up and held up the beer and whiskey. "I also brought you presents." Spike stared at him. "If you want me to leave you alone I will but it will be under protest."

"I've never had someone so eager to want spend time with me," Spike admitted. "I don't know what to do."

"We can just sit and finish watching your show," Xander suggested. He realized that Spike was overwhelmed with what was happening and he didn't want to make it worse.

Spike took the beer from Xander and walked over to his chair and sat down. "Come on, commercials ending soon," Spike said and patted the arm of his chair. When Xander sat beside him Spike passed him a beer.

Spike didn't say another word the rest of the time Xander was there but he did tell Xander he was going to be at the Bronze later if he wanted to play some pool before Xander left to go to the 'Magic Box'.

When Xander told him it was a date he waited to see what Spike would say. He didn't respond but Xander did see the tiniest of smiles. Xander saw it as a win.

The End


End file.
